


Bowling from A TO Z DATES ♡ w/ Adam Cole

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [89]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Bowling from A TO Z DATES ♡ w/ Adam Cole

  


* * *

“Woo.” You cheered, as the bowling ball knocked over all the pins. You turned around to face Adam, smiling happily at him.

“I can get a strike too.” Adam spoke, getting up and grabbing a bowling ball from the ball return machine.

“Sure you can.” You teased, sitting down on the chair.

Adam poked his tongue out at you, walking to the foul line, squinting his eyes in concentration, as he let go of the bowling ball, waiting for it to knock all the pins down so he can get a strike, only for it to knock over three pins.

“Still not a strike,” you spoke, as you put in his score into the scoring machine.

Adam rolled his eyes, sitting down beside you.

“Least I can beat you at gaming.” He grumbled, mopping over his loss.

“One more strike and I win.” You exclaimed, looking at him, as you picked up a bowling ball. You smirked at him, then turned around, going to the foul line. Raising the bowling ball up, before you could even let go of the bowling ball you felt strong arms wrap around your waist, Adam pressed his mouth against your neck, kissing it roughly. You let out a moan, nearly dropping the bowling ball.

“Mmm, Adam, if you think that kissing my neck will make me lose you are so wrong.” You spoke, making Adam pull his mouth away from your neck.

“Can’t a guy kiss his girlfriend’s neck?” Adam asked, pressing his mouth against your ear.

Instead of answering him you leaned back against him, focusing on aiming the bowling ball, then you released it, waiting in anticipation as the ball made its way to the pins. While Adam hopped you didn’t get a strike. Much to his luck, you got a strike.

“YES, I win.” You cheered, turning around to face him, still beaming from your win, as Adam frowned.

“Life isn’t about winning.” Adam grumbled, annoyed that he lost.

“That’s what sore losers say.” You spoke, still smiling. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Aw, don’t be sad, we can always play again, or we could go to the arcade.” You suggested.

“Arcade.” Adam spoke.

“Arcade it is.” You giggled, kissing his lips softly.


End file.
